User talk:Game Viking
Hi Game Viking -- we are excited to have UnFinalFantasy as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Request I always thought Adminship would be harder to get then that. Anyway, Make me an Admin! Please!, You need some extra help when your asleep.-Cheesewow 21:43, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I'm helpfull :)-Cheesewow 23:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC)(btw it's 3 AM here) :Me helpful too! Hexed ::I are grate at speling, so guess what I'm asking for... Moderator, cause my time zone is the second lowest (pacific time). Cloudofdarkness 14:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! * the wiki's name - Hey I have a suggestion. Do you think "Final Funtasy" would be a slightly more clever name? "Uncyclopedia" is a clever name because it plays a pun on "Encyclopedia"; but just tacking "Un-" in front of the topic is kind of like just appending "-pedia" at the end of stuff: it's obvious in meaning but becomes boring quickly (IMHO) because just about everyone else is doing it. If you aren't interested in changing, that's fine. But if you are interested, I can put in a quick request with staff to rename the wiki to "Final Funtasy" (or anything else you can come up with). The current URL would still point to the renamed address. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Not Cool ownership of the wiki Hi there, I recommend you review Wikia:Ownership. Let me know if you have any questions!!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC)